


Scandalous

by Vermillion3024



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breastfeeding, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Tim Drake is Robin, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion3024/pseuds/Vermillion3024
Summary: A night of passion with A Robin and A Bat.
Relationships: Batgirl/Robin (DCU), Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Scandalous

**Scandalous**

* * *

A duet of red and black entered through the window in a frenzy. Pulling and tugging at each other's uniformis with a fumbling precision. Each of them making the other gasp and whimper in tantalization.

The pale yellowish moon bathes the bedroom in a warm glow, giving it an enchanting gothic feel. Cassandra creamy colored skin looked angelic in the light it casted,  a flower blooming in a dark room. Tim’s pale one blended seamlessly with the rays of the moon, giving him an empyrean appearance. 

The seraphic features of one another, increased  the wantoning hunger in the pit of their stomachs.

She had already removed his mask, cape and one of gloves and was in the process of taking off the other one, when Tim broke from the feverish kiss, dropping down to his knees and started pawing at the utility belt and lower part of his love’s suit. Getting the item off. Tim slowly rolled up the onyx color material until it reached the lower part of her sports bra. Exposing her splendidly sculpted midriff.

Her cowl and cape was discarded as soon as their work covered boots touched the plush carpet of Tim’s room. She made fast work of her own gauntlets, so she could laced her black nails in his coal colored hair. 

“Tim….I” She spoke airly, shivering and groaning faintly as his coveting light blue greyish eyes met her craving hazel ones. Her shivers and moans grew as he struck her midriff, first with kissing, then licking, then came nipping. After that. A mixture of all three, making sure not to miss the space between her abs.

“Ah, Ohh.. Mmm.” Cassandra painted, tightening her grip on his hair for a brief long moment, before untangling it moving her hands to shoulders. Pushing him lightly enough till he was face to face with her  Lady Bits , which were very moist. A shuddering Tim gave Cass a pleading look, he was close enough that he could smell her potent scent. Making his mouth feel more watery with each second.

“Cass I...I...turn around. Please!!”

She could see, hear and feel the ache of how much he wanted her. Knowing what he wanted. She gave him a knowing look. Moving backwards a little to give herself enough space to turn around and present her ass to him. Giving more emphasis, by poking it out a tiny bit. Slowly but steadily removing her leggings. Until they reached her knees, she took her training shorts with them. Leaving her in midnight blue thong. Cassandra kept her eyes on Tim's the whole time. 

The action was so simple yet seductive.

**_“When did she start wearing thongs!? My God!! she is something else!”_ ** Tim thought alluringly. There were so many things Tim Drake loved about Cassandra Cain when it came to her body. 

From her sharp eyes, that pierced him to his soul. Small soft perk lips, that he could kiss and nimble on for hours. 

An exquisite neck that endlessly taunted him to lascivious it with nips, sucks and kisses.

Breasts that were the ideal size for him, not too small but big enough that he could comfortably knead and nurse on them for as long as he desired. At times he did this to help with insomnia, making it easier to fall into slumber.

When she coiled those shapely strong legs around him, he was sure they would break him into bite-size pieces.

But her backside. Her ass. Was his favorite part of her. It was firm in fitness from years of grueling training in martial arts, their vigilante lifestyle also helped keep it in shape. But it still had enough cuff, to massage and play with. Which Tim did quite frequently. Not only was it a major kink for him, but a nice stress reliever. Sometimes it would be sensual massage, others a making out or him just out right ravishing her. 

Cassandra didn’t mind indulging Tim in his kink, he always enthusiastically helped with hers. Beside it nice coincidence that anal play was one of hers as well.

Tim reached out, fondling the supple cheeks with pureness that caused Cass to stand on her tippy toes, bracing herself on the back of his desk chair. Whimpering sweetly while doing so. Poking her booty out a little further out to him. Which he took advantage of, grabbing her by the slender hips pulling so he could kiss and lick her buns lovely. Making her bite her bottom lip. Both moaning delightfully at the action. 

“Ohhh...Oh Tim” Cassandra gasped as he gave a playful bite to her right cheek, getting a similar reaction when he did the same to the left. He did this a couple of times, switching between the two. Never stopping his caressing. 

“Cass...brace yourself babe” Tim gave a husky warning. Waiting to see her do it, he gave one more sweet kiss to both cheeks. Moving the thong enough to get access to what he wanted. He swope in like a bird of prey right to her nether lips. Eating her out fiercely from behind. But never for forgoing his tenderness.

Cassandra withered and squirmed in bliss, starting to grind against his face tentatively. Giving up on trying to hold back her cries. Let them go freely now. The action and sounds made Tim let out his own sound that was in between groan and a grunt. Keeping his left hand on her hip, he wrapped the other firmly around her legs. Locking her in. Helping keep his love upright. He picked up the intensely feeding, his hardening groin grew damn near painful at this point. Causing him to subconsciously rutting against her calf, looking for some form of release. 

The raven haired women lessened her hold on the leather chair, reaching back to clasp the top of Tim’s head. Pushing him to snuggle further into her rump. His tongue stroked her walls with pinpoint accuracy, hitting her spots dead on. Slurping her lips and juice so eagerly, it could be heard in the room along with their goans, moans and paints.

It turned them both on even more.

Tightening his hold, Tim’s licking and sucking grew frantic. Pinpointing her nub dricely, making sure his nose never left the place of her other hole. The way it rubbed and bump against it, drove Cass wild. Drawing her closer to the edge.

Her mewling was noticeable audible at this point. Letting out a large cry as she reached her edge. Closing her eyes brace her damp forehead on her forearm still holding the chair. Never letting go of her love’s hair, instead holding it more firmly.

Tim drank all her nectar like he was a man dying of thirst, letting out grunts as such. 

When finally done. He broke from her with a gasp, like one did from diving in the waters too long. Waiting for Cass to come back to herself. Tim gave the back of her legs butterfly kisses all the while helping her out of her bottoms and boots. When her pretty feet were finally free, he finally got to his own feet. His member strained remarkably against his own leggings. He knew she could feel him on her ass.

Never turning around or breaking the small connection, Cassandra took off her top and with it her training bra. Leaving her bare saved from the disheveled thong. Finally turning around she gave Tim a heated look before pouncing on him, wrapping her legs around him. He hands when to her backside instinctively, keeping himself balanced. He made his way towards his bed. Cass was rutting against his pelvis the whole time.

They fell on the bed in a tangle mess. Cassandra slipped from the liplock, she wanted to tell Tim what she wanted. Knowing he would want it too.

“Tim...I want _It!!_ Give It to me please” The woman known as Batgirl said, sounding both demanding and needy.

Hearing the double meaning to her word. Tim moved swiftly to his nightstand grabbing something out of it, then going to the pillows at the top of his bed. Getting two of the four, One so she could comfortably lay her head on. The other, so he could prop up her pelvis. When he was giving her the pillow for her for head, she took it while also speedily taking the lube out of his left hand.

Showing even in moments like this, she could still maintain her brilliant quickness.They both laughed lightly.

Raising up enough so the Boy Wonder could slip the pillow under her, she then again turned around bestowing perky derriere to him. Making his arousal ascend to new highests, it rushed him to take off his tunic. Leaving in his demped training tank top.

Straddling the back of Cass’s fit thighs just gazed at flesh. Starting back up his caressing and kneading, but he cut it short when he spread her open. Her asshole looked at him intoxicatingly. Which he answered by diving in with brutal licks and laps. Making Cassandra quiver, squirm and whine in satisfaction.

If he was eating her out before. Now he was downright devouring her. All the while lathering her hole up with his saliva. Stopping his treatment briefly to let his drool fall into her hole. Then going back to it with a content moan.

“Ohhh, Ahh, waah!!! T-T-Tim you're s-o-ooooo good at this. I love when you- Oooh Oh shit!! Do This!! Cassandra cooned sweetly at Tim’s rimmjob, it might have been only his second time preparing her like this. But this was the fourth time he went down on her like this. He was becoming an expert quickly. 

Sounds of guzzling, moaning and whimpering echoed off the walls, for minutes, minutes and minutes. Tim was lost in a haze and Cass was on a cloud, both of them made of elation.

**_“He’s taking me to the edge again and I barely touched him. It’s My Turn Now!!”_ ** Cass thought impetuously. Nudging her lover’s gingerly on the arm, in order to get him to halt for a moment, it was seemingly null and void. As Tim just carried on, head bobbing delicately. Matching the plunging of his tongue in her hole.

“Tim, that’ssss mmmh Ah!! Enough!! Please Stop! Cassandra’s mewling words struck him out of the haze, he broke away from her. Looking like a puppy who couldn't finish his snack. Cass giggled and smiled sugary at the face.

Turning around she guided Tim to stand on his feet, as she rose to hers Giving his pinkish flush confused face honey kisses, caring not of the taste of herself on him.

She then briskly flung him on the bed straddle him. Ripping his tank top cleanly apart, so she could grope and pet his lean chest. Knowing the piece of ruin could be easily replaced.

Tim gasps and sighs turned into sobs as she started to gnaw at his tender neck. Meticulously making her way down towards his real weak spots.

His nipples. 

Stopping her attack to give her love a predatory gaze, making him squirm and whine in anticipating for what was coming. Not being wrong as Cassandra started to maul his sensitive nipples and chest with brutal sucks and bites, it would put a vampire to shame. Giving right and left, left and right equal treatment. 

“Ohhhh shit!!!! Y-Y-Yes, Ahhh, mo--m-Ah more!! Please!!” Tim requested trembling, One hand locked in her raven hair.The other holding her back securely, hoping to anchor himself from drowning in too much rapture. Which might not happen, as he was being worked over quite thoroughly.

“God….. hmmnn, oh God !! Baby!!!” Tim groaned as Cass’s sucking grew so strong she started to bob her head some. Thanking the universe for her and that they shared this kink. Her hand slithered in his green legging, palming his aching erection. Giving him slow but strong pumps, making him writhe and groan even more.

Cassandra gave one last thorough suck to each nipple, leaving each one with wet soundly pop. Tim weeped with each one, the sound seemed to draw out as she made her way south. Trading her fierce bites and sucks in for, gently nips and licks.Throwing in butterfly kisses here and there, like Tim moments ago. She admires her lover’s abs, knowing that the chiseled six pack was from years of hard work in martial arts and dedication to The Mission.

She made out sensually with the muscles, never ceasing her handjob. His pre-cum leaked out of him, making jacking him more smooth. The wet sound effect could be heard through the whimpering grunts and panting.

Moving further down. Cass peeled the green leggings off her lover, taking his training shorts and boxers with them. The shredded black tank top being the only thing keeping from being completely nude.

“Go to the head of the bed! Now Tim!!” Cass commanded her lover, loving how he heeded her orders instantly. As soon as he’s back touched the headboard, she was on him. Spreading his legs enough to give her room to work comfortable, grabbing the slim hips. She started to nuzzle his penis with her tongue. Lapping and licking at it like it was her favorite flavor popsicle on a hot summer day.

Teasing the moaning whimpering Boy Wonder for a long while, one of his hands clutching her shoulder. The other his brown comforter.

The high pitched cries rose to another octave as Cassandra Cain took his whole dick in her mouth, just holding him there before giving him another harsh suck. Surpassing the ones she did to his nipples, letting out a moan sounding like a starving woman finally able to a full cruise meal to heart’s content.

“Shit…..Ahhhh, Ohhh hmmmmmm!!! Ahhhhh!!” Tim whined lecherously, the hand that clung to the comforter was now on top of the rhythmic bobbing head of his girlfriend. The vibrations of her moans, sent euphoric tingles right to his sack. Hollowing her cheeks, massaging his balls, she began to glup him down urgently. Tongue never stopping it’s working, but she made sure to wet it up plenty. 

It didn’t take long for Tim to cum with a shuddering cry, giving tiny thrust while doing so gripping her hair so tight it hurt a little. Knowing she liked that.

Cass loved the taste of him and would consume every drop of him if she could, until he begged her to stop cause he needed time to recharge. So she regrettably only drank a little, before removing herself with another noisy wet pop. She opened the cap of the lube she managed to hold onto, she poured the contents into her hands. Rubbing her hands together she applied the gel to the moist cock. The liquid leftover from her blowjob helped slick it up more.

Lulling his head back at the practically second handjob he was receiving for the second time tonight. Tim watches his lover through hooded eyes preparing his harding flaccid member for her ass. Lubing up every part of him closely. Feeling she did a fine enough. Cass reached back to check herself, surprised she was still fairly wet and loose back there from Tim work. Stirring something deep within her.

Climbing on Tim’s lap she gave him an endearing french kiss, her tongue owning his own. She grabbed the base of his dick locating it to where it was at her anal hole, wasting no time in bring herslf down in slow, but unwavering manner. Both letting out gruelling groans and moans, with each inch by inch of flesh that disappeared within her.

Both of their eyes crossed when Tim bottomed out, moans coming from deep within their guts respectively.

“Ahh, hmmnn, oh God!! Tim!!!” Cass moaned both in pain and pleasure, she liked when it hurt a little. He was so deep in her and girthy, touching all the right spots. 

“Ahhh, mhhmmm  “ You’re so goddamn tight, feels so good!!” Tim said panting heavily, holding her creamy hips so tight. Light bruising would show at the area later on. The heat and  tautness was melting him.

Grabbing his right shoulder for some perch while the other went to press against the headboard for leverage. Cassandra started to gyrate and mince her hips. Riding him so efficiently the bed started to make creaking noise, their meeting of skin could be heard in the air.

“Ahh, hmmnn, oh, Ahh, hmmnn, oh, Ahh, hmmnn, oh!!!”

“Hmmnn, ohhh, Ahh, hmmnn, Ahhhhh, hmmnn, ohh!!

They moaned. Cassandra began to smash herself into Tim, making the bed rock and creak more. The sound of their skin smacking against each grew. Grinding down on him so hard, It hurt him so beautifully.

Never removing himself from her. Tim shifted them to where Cass was laying flat on her back. He gave each of her boobs brief but hard sucks,

Tim  moved his hands from Cassandra's hips to the back of the girl’s thighs so that he could push his love’s legs back against her chest and out as Tim began to fuck her. Her black colored toenails feet waving in the air.

It was so damn good. So divine. So pure. 

“I love you Cass. So Fucking Much!!!, Ah Ohhh, So warm and tight, God, you're tight, and fucking mine Cass!! Tim whined, coming closer to his end with each thrust. 

Cassandra nodded reverently underneath him, not so far gone in her pleasure that all he couldn’t respond.

“Ohhhh Yes, Oh Yes, I love you Tim!!! Ohhhh Yes. Give It to me!! Cum!!” 

And with that it was over for both of them. Both climaxing with wails, shudders and grunts. 

When they both stopped trembling.Tim took himself out of Cassandra, both grimace and cringe at the lost. He fell on her drained and spent, subconsciously beginning to nurse on her. The darkness of slumber quickly came for him. But never stop nursing.

Cassandra moved them to where they comfortably laid on their sides, managing to somehow wrap the comforter around them. 

Stroking her love's hair gently until slumber came for her.

Scandalous

I'm talkin' about you and me

Marvellous, can't you see

Anything you've ever dreamed of

I'm willing to be

Tonight it's gonna be scandalous

'Cause tonight I'm gonna be your fantasy

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And to get this off my mind or I couldn't sleep lol. This pairing needs more tales, especially likes this.


End file.
